The Wrath of the Order of the Phoenix
by onlygetonelife
Summary: Remus is fired from his job at a restaurant because someone told his employer that he was a werewolf. Molly and Tonks have a plan to set the person right.
1. Chapter 1

Remus lay down his body shaking. It had been one of the worst moons in recent memory even with Sirius there.

The black dog jumped on the bed next to him, whimpering.

"Don't worry Padfoot I'll be fine," Remus Croaked

The dog jumped down then there was a rustling of clothes.

Everything was fuzzy to Remus. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate your bleeding," Sirius said taking out his wand to bangage it. "Sleep you'll feel better."

At this Remus gladly closed his eyes passing out.

Sirius stroked his head running his fingers through Remus' sandy brown hair witch much to Sirius' dismay had lots of gray through it.

There was a knock at the door. Sirius opened it to reveal Molly Weasley.

"Hi Molly," Sirius Greeted.

"How is he?" She questioned warmly.

"Not great but he will live," Sirius replied sadly.

"Well," said Molly, "here's some tea and a bit of chocolate if he wants some and oh and this came," she handed him a letter.

Sirius couldn't think of how the letter had come to the hidden Grimmauld place but then he remembered that Remus had found a charm that made all mail for order members go to the burrow and then it would show up in the kitchen.

"Alright thanks Molly," Sirius replied.

Molly and Sirius rarely saw eye to eye but when it came their mediator, Remus they could get along. Once after a full moon Remus joked they might be better off without him.

"Molly let's be honest though it's Remus how could he not want chocolate," Sirius joked.

Molly smiled as Sirius shut the door.

Sirius put the tray down on the table that separated the two twin beds in the room. Then, he flopped onto the bed opposite Remus and fell to sleep.

Sirius woke with a start hearing Remus exclaim, "dam it how the bloody hell!" and throwing a piece of paper.

Sirius rolled over and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh sorry Sirius," he said looking down guilty.

Sirius reached over grabbing the crumpled up letter from where it had landed after being thrown to the floor.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that your employment has been terminated due to the fact you're a werewolf. Enclosed is your paycheck for the last two weeks._

_Your former manager_

_Melody Ransom_

_Manager of Village Shack _

_Diagon Ally _

"You're kidding me!" Cried Sirius angrily.

"It gets better they don't even check beast records and only enforce the policy of not hiring werewolves if they are told you are one. So, someone ratted me out!" Remus explained

"That sucks!" cried Sirius

"Ya it's the best place I've worked since Hogwarts. People tip really well and the hourly pay isn't bad either," Remus added shrugging. "Oh well sorry I woke you up."

"You're not mad?" Asked Sirius.

"Well I'm a little ticked but I let the wolf get the best of me. Sirius, it's no big deal, happened all the time," Remus said trying to calm his best friend's temper.

Sirius looked at his best friend he was so pale and exhausted and now he had to go job hunting. Sirius was furious.

Remus fell back to sleep without another word about the job. Sirius sighed giving up and going back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading please review more to come **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Guest, canaca22 and oh dear for reviewing. **

**Oh dear to answer your question and others this isn't a Snape bashing fic you will see in the end just keep reading**

**Ps. I don't own sadly the characters are all credit to j.k Rowling **

Sirius woke later rising from bet careful not to wake Remus.

Coming down the old creaky stairs, he found a fire haired Tonks and a livid Molly.

"I can't believe he would!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked wondering if the anger at this man was directed at him.

"Did you know Remus lost his job?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, the letter Molly gave him was his termination notice," Sirius Replied

"Oh boy, do I got a story for you!"

"Alright shoot," Sirius answered Tonks.

"Well, I got off work and decided to have an early dinner. I knew Remus was on so I thought I'd go to Village Shack," Tonks explained. "When I got there I asked the manager if I could have Remus as a waiter and she told me he no longer worked there due to his condition. I asked how she came to know about it and she told me that a gentleman came in and looked at the meet our staff page. The gentleman proceeded to go over to the owner and his wife and remarked that they hired werewolves. The owner could care less as long as the person works hard and is cautious with their condition but, the wife hates werewolves. So that was the end of Remus. You'll never guess who the person was?"

"Malfoy," Sirius replied dryly knowing the man had never liked Remus.

"Oh no," replied Tonks, "one other than our own Severus Snape."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Cried Sirius outraged, "THAT BA…"a look from Molly, "I mean git AND REMUS ACTUALLY DEFENDED HIM TO ME."

The kitchen door swung open and in walked Arthur, Kingsley, Bill and Moody walked in.

"We heard the whole thing," said Arthur clearly angered.

"Moody, Tonks, Kingsley you won't turn me in if I kill him, will you?" Questioned Sirius hopefully.

"Nope, but there might be a better way that won't make Remus feel horrible," said Tonks, " you see Molly and I have a plan."

"Don't tell Remus with the moon still so full the rage knowing will take over. I'll tell him about Snivellus tomorrow," added Sirius.

So everyone sat and planned.

**Thanks for reading please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read – ok so my picture of the Grimmauld place set up is a little different I always pictured a small kitchen for cooking down the hall from the door and then a small flight of stairs down to a larger area more like a dining room with a big table for meetings and meals. If you don't like please ignore.**

That night there was an order meeting.

Remus came down stairs looking tired, warn and pale. He passed by a mirror and even startled himself how much worse he looked than usual.

Molly smiled at him as he came through the kitchen. She was pouring tea for herself as she said, "Hello Remus, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yes please," Remus responded, "if it's not too much trouble."

She poured a second cup saying, "Dear I'm putting hot water into a cup it's not any trouble."

Molly waved her wand and the tea doctored its self, floating over to Remus.

"Thank you," Remus said taking a sip; the warm liquid calmed the still restless wolf inside.

"No Problem," Molly replied as Remus made his way down stairs to the big kitchen.

Coming down to the kitchen Remus found his usual seat in between Tonks and Sirius.

"Wotcher, Remus how you feeling?" Questioned Tonks staring at his pale face.

"Oh, fine just tired," replied Remus even though he could feel the wolf trying still to gain control.

Remus felt someone on his other side squeeze his shoulder it was Sirius giving him a cocky very James like expression. Remus laughed knowing that was Sirius' intended point.

Then Snape came in and sat next to Arthur. In a very un-Arthur like fashion he ignored Snape instead of saying hello and shaking his hand.

The meeting started and was being run by Kingsley because Dumbledore was going to be late.

"I think that wraps it up," said Kingsley.

"Kingsley, I'm supposed to give a presentation," said Snape.

"Final thoughts," Kingsley continued as if not hearing.

"Kingsley!" Cried Snape.

Remus watched in complete stupor trying not to laugh as Snape stood Screaming but everyone else seemed not to notice. Maybe, the moon had been worse then he thought.

Sirius refused to look Remus in the eye because he knew it was all over if he did. Somewhere James Potter was laughing himself sick for the two of them he was sure.

"Wasn't Severus supposed to give a presentation?" Questioned Tonks.

"Yes, but the fool didn't show up," Said Moody.

Remus couldn't believe this was happening, had he passed out or something?

"Well," said Molly, "who's staying for dinner? One, two…" she counted skipping Severus, "that's fifteen, ok."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" cried Snape angrily.

He looked over to Remus who was equally as confused. What was going on?

Molly gave everyone dinner but Snape. Remus ate a little but soon began to feel sick and dizzy. He got up and went upstairs, knowing he didn't want to pass out in front of the order.

**Wanted to thank Canaca22, Guests (two reviews same name), Shadow Huntress and SpencerReid for reviewing. **

**SpencerRied good idea but not right but a really good guess keep reading to find out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to emj12,Biebz, Lupinesence, LandOfTheLivingSkys, Shadow Huntress, SpencerReid, and i am the chameleon for reviewing!**

**Guys I have to admit that I'm afraid my explanation for Snape's actions won't live up to your expectations!**

**To Shadow Huntress I think he would be very passionate about the order because of what happened to Lily any nonsense in a time of war would be totally unacceptable to him**

**To SpencerReid wow first your ideas are awesome, second I want to read that story you mentioned and third your over thinking a bit**

**To SpencerReid and i am the chameleon what's happening with Remus will be explained in this chapter **

The minute Remus left the whole order pounced on Snape.

"How dare you get Remus sacked?!" Cried Bill.

"For the second time!" Added Moody

"And this time you didn't even want the job," put in Arthur.

"What's he done to you recently? Oh, nothing but defending you to half of us here," cried Tonks.

Snape stood, he couldn't believe they found out that he had to rat Remus out though, they obviously hadn't gotten the whole story.

"We are the Order of the Phoenix," said Molly, "we are united to fight you know who dividing us isn't going to help."

"Lily Potter would kill you for this," Sirius added.

Snape had never felt so awful he knew Sirius was right, actually they were all right. The truth was he didn't want to do it at all to be honest he really didn't mind Lupin.

Wail this was happening Tonks got up to check on Remus who still hadn't reappeared.

She found him in the sitting room on the couch pale as a sheet and shaking.

"Remus, are you ok?" She said running over tripping but landing in front of him.

"Oh, ya fine I just had a bad moon last night and I'm feeling pretty weak and tired," he admitted

Tonks wrapped her arms around him resting his head on her shoulder. He shut his eyes for a few minutes.

He opened his eyes and whispered, "Tonks am I losing my mind or was Snape actually there and you all were just ignoring him?"

Tonks laughed, "You're not going crazy, don't worry."

Suddenly, Dumbledore came in and Tonks said, "They're downstairs and there could be bloodshed Molly will explain."

"Alright then," he said.

Turning back to Remus Tonks said, "why don't I bring you upstairs and I'll explain everything in the morning."

"Ok," he replied adding, "whatever the bloodshed is about do me a favor and keep Sirius from becoming an actual murderer."

Tonks chuckled, helping him up the stairs and into bed. He lay down and slept the minute his head hit the pillow. Tonks tucked him in smiling he was really cute when he slept.

Tonks went downstairs to hear Snape and Sirius.

"If Lily were alive she would kill you…"

_He's so right thought Snape_ feeling even guiltier.

"Remus had a lot of respect for you after teaching at Hogwarts," Sirius continued, "he defended you to me and told me to apologize for being an ass in school well now I know he's wrong. I hope you rot in hell you…"

"Sirius that's enough," interrupted Dumbledore.

"Fine," replied Sirius.

"I'm quite surprised at you Severus there must be some explanation for all this. Nymphadora would you kindly join the rest of the order," Dumbledore added.

Tonks jumped falling down the stairs waking up Mrs. Black in the process.

"HALF BREED, MUGGLE SCUM!" She cried as Tonks fought to draw the curtains.

"Sorry Professor, I promised Remus I wouldn't let Sirius become an actual murderer," Tonks explained.

Dumbledore smiled at her.

Snape glared.

Tonks glared right back at him as she went back down stairs.

When she got back downstairs Tonks informed everyone that Remus had no clue why they hadn't spoken to Snape. She also told them he was exhausted and she made him go to bed, leaving out the shaking for his dignity.

People smiled and laughed saying Snape had deserved it.

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to LandOfTheLivingSkys, canaca22, SpencerReid, and Lupinesence for the reviews!**

_**LandOfTheLivingSkys **_**a) I'm a little odd too b) Do you have the twins and if so can I meet/borrow them c) your review tempted me not to update and made me laugh **

_**Lupinesence**_** your getting closer all will be reveled this chapter **

_**SpencerReid**_** thank you for taking such an interest in my story and for recommending great reading material **

_**Canaca22**_** thanks for the review laughed when I read it **

The next morning Remus woke feeling much better, thankfully. He showered and shaved coming down the old steep stairs.

At the table sat Tonks, Sirius and Molly who Remus politely wished a good morning.

"Alright, will someone please tell me what the hell that was last night?" Remus said as he couldn't believe the way the order had been acting.

"It's a long story and you're going to be mad," replied Sirius.

"On a scale of an occasional detention with you and James to 'The Prank' (time Sirius sent Snape to be eaten by me on a full moon and revealed Remus' secrete)?" Remus questioned.

"It may change your perspective on 'The Prank'," replied Sirius, "think you can handle it?"

"Yes," replied Remus

Sirius explained and at the end Remus was annoyed with Snape but things didn't quite add up.

Hating to be the voce or reason Remus asked, "what did he say when you confronted him about it? As much as Snape and I have never really been friends that doesn't sound like him."

No one said anything.

"And for the record I still am glad I didn't eat him," Remus added.

"Why do you always have to think the best of people?" questioned Sirius.

"Well, if I didn't you would have been dead the moment that I entered that shack," Remus countered.

Sirius knew he was right and mentally cured Remus.

"Also, why wasn't anyone talking to Snape?"

"Well mate," Sirius said regaining his speech, "he did an awful thing and we thought we'd teach him a lesson."

"Yes," added Molly, "you did nothing to him and we like you, you're polite and kind."

"And let's face it," interjected Sirius, "you're the only one who can keep me under control."

Remus laughed at this knowing it was the truth.

"Most of the time you're in a good mood, you're funny and always willing to help anyone in need," Tonks added blushing slightly when he looked at her.

"Well, thank you that means a lot," Remus Said, "though I think you forgot handsome and talented."

Sirius punched him in the arm, "and don't forget modest."

Everyone laughed.

"Well you are better looking than Snape, though that's just a girl's opinion," Tonks blurted out and blushed furiously though Remus didn't notice this time.

"That wouldn't take much," Sirius said.

Remus picked up a rather thick cook book and hit Sirius with it, "alright that's enough Padfoot. But seriously are you sure Snape did it without a good reason?"

Tonks and Sirius shrugged.

"I thought one of you got his side of the story when you were up here before the meeting to make sure we hadn't gotten our facts wrong?" Molly cut in suddenly angry.

Sirius and Tonks exchanged a look of busted knowing they were going to be subject to the wrath of Molly Weasley which, was worse than the entire order only to be saved by the person they had hurt, Severus Snape.

"Hello," he greeted half expecting to be ignored.

"Hi Snivellus," Sirius Greeted

Receiving a look from Remus that read 'are you really that childish' with which he replied with a smile that said 'yes, yes I am.'

"Hello Severus, is everything ok?" Remus asked angry but, also hoping he would explain himself.

"Well, no," Snape replied, "Lupin could I speak with you in private?"

"Ok," Remus really didn't want to but maybe Snape would explain his actions that were very out of character.

Remus followed Snape to the living room.

"What's do you want Snape?" Remus questioned flatly in case his friends were right he wasn't going to be Mr. Nice Guy who forgives, as if losing the first job he's had in months isn't a big deal.

"I wanted to explain myself I have no obvious motive to get you fired and truthfully I feel terrible about it. Lil (_always pictured Snape had a short name for her like she called him sev_) would have killed me for this and to be honest you were the only marauder I actually understood."

"Lily would have asked for your reason before letting anyone torment you," Remus responded, "so out of respect for our mutual friend before I decide my best friends were right about you, why?"

Snape smiled Lily always said he was the fair marauder, "I went to dinner with several death eaters one of whom suggested that being a teacher at Hogwarts , I was probably actually a double agent in the palm of Dumbledore's hand. So to prove him wrong I suggested that I would fear Dumbledore's wrath and not want to get someone else in his hand fired from a job that is nearly impossible to come by. They told me to get you fired and prove my loyalty, so I did...I'm really sorry Remus"

"Oh now I see," Remus said with a small smile, "I was wondering what had happened to you Severus."

"I'm sorry you had to be a casualty Remus," Severus continued.

"Severus I'd lose a thousand jobs if it meant that someone else could be spared the pain of losing the people they love," Remus replied.

Snape nodded in agreement, "and I'd face the wrath of The Order of the Phoenix all over again."

Remus smiled he could see why Lily and him had gotten along. Severus extended his hand and Remus shook it.

"Remus I'd like to make it up to you," Snape said.

"There's no need," Remus replied, "I've lost plenty of jobs it's no big deal."

"Still I'd like to make you wolfsbane potion for the next year to make up for it," Snape replied.

Remus stared at him for a moment in shock at the offer.

"For the record you don't have a choice," Snape added.

"Dumbledore put you up to this?" Remus asked.

"No, it was my idea," Snape replied honestly.

"Well, thank you," Remus replied, "come on we should probably go explain what happened to them."

Snape smiled shocking Remus this was a very rare occurrence, "yes lets."

When told what had happened everyone felt guilty about what they'd done. Well, almost everyone Sirius took some convincing but Remus took care of him telling him he was better off unemployed but with wolfsbane potion.

Though the actions of the order were childish and totally uncalled-for they did prove something to Dumbledore that they could work together caring for the least of them in the eyes of the rest of the wizarding world. Maybe when the war was over they could exercise their wrath on those who punished people like Remus for circumstances they couldn't control.

The End

Thank you to everyone for reading and feel free to review one last time


End file.
